Forum:Unseen Frontier Agents
As of August 7th, the poll is closed. The pages shall remain as they are. Okay something I wanted to say for a long time... The are seven Frontier Agents(1,2,3,4,5,6,7) of Baroque Works that they didn't make an actual appearance and their each page is only 2 or 3 lines. So my question is: Can we merge it with Baroque Works page or a special page for those seven? 17:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Discussion My opinion on the "merging problems" is still the same, treat in the same way all pages of the same category. So if we merge them with the baroque works page then we should merge every agent too. But since they are all frontier agents, we can create a frontier agents page and merge ALL (not only them) frontier agents there. So, I think there is no problem in keeping those articles as they are since we don't have to worry about server space or how many articles we have, but if we decide to merging them, then I said create a "Frontier Agents" page. By merging frontier agents, wouldn't that mean we'd have to add Vivi and Igaram to that page? I know they are stubs of stubs, but I think they're fine as is. 16:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) @Leviathan The problem I personally have with pages like this is not that they take up server space, but they simply don't offer enough information ( 2-3 lines of text doesn't warrant a page, imo). Every time I end up on articles like that I can't help but facepalm. I'm sure all these pages were created in good faith and the editors probably anticipated further information, but now years have passed without a proper introduction (and I doubt Oda will ever go back to properly introduce these characters). I would love if we could merge them like suggested, and I agree with DP to include Vivi/Igaram 16:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, and there are lot of pages with places like this, that can be merged somewhere else. 17:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I have nothing against pages with only few lines so I don't think every one of them must be merged somewhere. For this case, like I said, merging all the frontier agents is a good idea. About Vivi and Igaram, yes we merge them too in "Frontier Agents", but obviously it's pointless to copy the whole two pages, so we should copy only the introduction, and link the rest with the template . I don't think they should be merged with Vivi and Igaram. I think that although short, they should have their own page. We don't need to condense the articles for the sake of condensing. 18:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) So, leave these pages as it is..? 20:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I hate to say it, but sometimes stubs are the right choice. 21:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea: merge all the frontier agents, and list them under subheadings. For the ones who did appear, use the Template:Main to direct readers into the main page article. 22:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) That just seems excessive for something that isn't really necessary. It would be inconsistent to have pages for some agents and not others. 06:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't get how it'd be inconsistent; I think keeping them as they are is more inconsistent, since it seems this wiki has a "no stub" policy. We really know nothing about these frontier agents, save their names. This is the same debate as "George Black" again, the difference being that George Black kinda stands on his own, whereas these frontier agents all belong to a list, so they can be easily merged. 08:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : :I agree that we should not condense articles for the sake of condensing, but for a more enjoyable wiki experience. It is ineffective and really not fun to end up on "no info" pages like that. :I know that merging the agents won't turn them into a fantastic and informative article, but at least we would have them in one place under one theme: unseen frontier agents. :I really wish people would think more in terms of user-friendliness. 10:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it's right to create a page and merge them there,one after another. I mean these seven pages into one page. 16:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) It's not that there is a no stub policy, it's just that we want to minimize them. But I don't think this is the right place to do it. They should have their own pages like the rest of the Baroque Works agents. There are quite a few pages like this with minimal info, but are made for the sake of keeping a record of it. There are a few towns in Alabasta that have their own pages, yet we know as much about them as we do about Mr. 10 or Mr. 6. Sometimes there just have to or should be stubs. Mr. 11 has maybe two to three more sentences of information than these agents, and yet he has his own page. Why should these be any different if it comes down to only a few sentences difference? 07:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I dont have any problem of letting these pages exist but I'm saying that for saving space.. But if this is not a big problem that i thought it'll be, then okay, let's leave it as it is.. 15:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) @DP Maybe you picked the wrong example, not sure...but Mr. 11 has 16 (!!!) more lines of text and even a proper infobox. This really isn't comparable to the other articles, which offer 0 (zero) information, except that there is an unseen agent named Mr. XYZ. You are right that we have a lot of similar "no info" pages, maybe it is time to tackle them as well. I understand that we want to keep a record, but do we really need to create stub pages to do so? I remember a comment from Yatanogarasu from a few months ago, he linked a page from the Harry Potter wiki that really cracked me up. Apparently they create a page for every little thing like ink or a birthday cake etc. This is similar, just worse (at least they can provide a picture with a brief description, not even that is possible in this case). But anyway, how do we solve this issue now? Quick vote? Creating a forum about stubs in general? 16:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I think it's best to do what LPK said and leave it as is for now. If we created a page for everything, then we'd have an article about every type of clothing and accessory ever worn by any character, from shoes to glasses. There are some characters that have their own page that may never appear. What I meant by Mr. 11 was that we know as much about him as we do the unseen agents, the only difference being he had a minor role, appearing in only a few panels overall. His partner has her own page, explaining how she didn't appear but Mr. 11 did, and she played no role, so the others should too. 16:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm, maybe you are right to leave it for now. It is probably best to discuss the stub matter as a whole to see what the community thinks (and act accordingly after). There is a lot going on at the moment concerning votes and discussions, lets tackle this issue in a week or so. Sounds right? 16:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah let's leave this. And this talk should go to a different forum as well with all kinds of stubs, to discuss about them. 16:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) If their offically named, then they deserve a page. What I always crib about is when "Whitebeard nurses" comes up. We only need pages for those with a formal introduction attached to them. These guys are fine. Everyone brings up the HP wikia as an example of badly run wikias haha! If its not the image upload its the crazy amount of articles, someone was once trying to make us that bad though in our early days.One-Winged Hawk 17:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) These guys have no formal introduction tho, we just know that they (apparently) exist. But anyway, the criteria's what deserve a page and what not should really be discussed again. 17:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) So, should we start a vote right here or in other forum? 17:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) We need to discuss the topic in another thread, and while we are at it include stubs in general. This is kinda important because it concerns a good number of articles. It should be done with care, means providing various examples and a proper discussion before even thinking of a vote. There are a lot of discussions and votes going on at the moment, thats why I suggested to wait a week or so (at least I will, since the trivia thing ends soon). But that is just me, if you have the time go on and create the forum. 18:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Merge all the agent pages that have very little information into the Baroque Works article but make a separate tab for them. SeaTerror 21:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) We're going to leave them as they are for now. 21:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) The week has passed and I think we should discuss about it. Should we merge them with Baroque Works or somewhere else? 00:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) LPK, I guess you should start a vote now for 3 days, if not, the problem will be left like this. 12:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I still don't think there's a problem with the pages. They've been expanded slightly and should stay as they are. Just because they are stubs doesn't mean they have to be dealt with. 06:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) If u think the stub articles should be merged than that is not preety good idea lolzz ,LPK. 06:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) That makes absolutely no sense. SeaTerror 18:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, what the hell..? 01:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Poll As of August 7th, this poll is now closed. The Frontier Agents will remain individual pages. Okay the discussion ended and I think we should choose what to do with those articles. To participate in this poll: *You have to have been here at least 3 months or more. *And have 300 edits or more. Poll will close on the 7th of August. 18:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Do we need to merge those agents. - Yes # 18:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) # 18:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) #SeaTerror 04:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) (create a separate tab for them) #Ricizubi 18:20, July 29, 2011 (UTC)(agree with ST) - No, leave it as it is # 18:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) #Yountoryuu 18:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) # 02:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) # 03:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) # 03:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) #Piece_enrik 12:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) #Franky103 19:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Post-Voting Discussion